


Hatred

by AnJoanGrey



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Years, Easy and fun to read, From hatred to love, James Kirk hates Professor Spock, M/M, Not a lot of angst, Romantic Comedy, you will laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnJoanGrey/pseuds/AnJoanGrey
Summary: Cadet James T. Kirk hates Professor Spock. That infuriating, self-sufficient, all-knowing, heartless pointy-eared bastard! He hates him with a passion.





	1. Pure Hatred

“Who was that pointy-eared bastard?” Jim asked, his face red with fury.

“I don’t know, but I like him,” Leonard replied wistfully, leaving towards the library. Jim had looked for trouble – and found it, as usual. Cheating on the _Kobayashi Maru_ test had never been tried – one simply does not try cheating on a Starfleet Academy test – least of all, on a test built and supervised by Professor Spock.

Jim Kirk began hating the Vulcan with a passion, starting that very day.

He hated him.

Later that day, upon reaching his dorm, he dumped his bag of books by the door and collapsed on his bed, not bothering about the mess and the noise he was making, as if he lived alone.

“Thanks for being a considerate room-mate,” Leonard grumbled, lifting his eyes from his own pile of books which he kept building on the desk in a very unstable balance.

“You are welcome,” Jim replied absent-mindedly. Yes, he was anything but considerate, he knew, but right now he couldn’t care less. Ah, that pointy-eared son-of-a-bitch!

“What did you do, now?” Leonard inquired, chewing his pen.

“Nothing. I went to classes. The bastard won’t let me attend the flight lessons! And no space-jump either!”

“Ah, ah! Professor Spock grounded our dear little Jimmy,” Leonard chuckled.

“You are being infuriating.”

“Yes! And I like it. Did you bring any snack?”

“No. You can continue eating your pens.”

Ashamed by the habit he could not get rid of, Leonard threw the pen in the trash. He got up and came to him.

“If you listened to me and did not cheat, you wouldn’t be in this situation now.”

Jim rolled on his belly, biting the pillow.

“You don’t get it, Bones! You just do not get it! Doesn’t it bother you that no one passed this test? Ever?”

“Nope,” Leonard confessed. “I am not bothered by such trivial matters. I am bothered when I cannot treat an illness – and not when I cannot pass a test. It is time you grew up, Jim,” he added biting into an apple.

“Stop patronizing me – you, infuriating man!” Jim snapped at him. “My feelings are valid too! Not only yours and your precious life-saving, pure and exceptionally mature ideas and thoughts!”

Leonard felt bad, Jim was right. He WAS older, but that was not a good reason to treat Jim as if he were a toddler, even though sometimes he did act like one.

“Sorry, okay? Truce.”

“Yeah, whatever, whatever.”

Leonard came and sat near him on the bed.

“What do you want to do now?”

“Now? Now I wanna go and rip Professor Spock’s ears off!!”

“Jim…oh, brother!” Leonard sighed. “Don’t you want to fix what you did? Perhaps go and apologize? Try to understand why he reacted like that and asked you to explain yourself in front of the whole damn assembly?”

“I don’t wanna apologize. I wanna rip his ears off.”

“Don’t make a fixation, okay? Fine, I do not have time for this. I will go back to my study. If you wanna talk, you know where to find me.”

But Jim did not want to talk. He wanted to think about everything and especially about Professor Spock. Who did that creature even think he was? He downloaded his biography and proceeded to read it – gosh, bloody hell, he was Ambassador Sarek’s son and one of the most appreciated professors at the Academy, already holding two PhD degrees, teaching Music History, Xenolinguistics and Physics. How the hell could one teach Music History AND Physics? It was a nonsense. Oh, he had a degree in Music. Jim’s knowledge of “classical music” ended with Beastie Boys, The Police and Electric Light Orchestra – or so he bragged.

He decided to stalk the pointy-eared bastard and enrolled into his Classical Music class. Ah, how he hated him!

 

Spock lifted an eyebrow upon seeing him in class.

“Good morning everyone,” he greeted the students. There were no absents and everyone was tranquilly and expectantly waiting for the Professor to begin the lecture. It was an optional course, but Spock always managed to have a full amphitheatre of students who were… all ears. He supposed that they were choosing his course because they wanted to take a break from the difficult topics such as Physics, Command, Piloting, Engineering and Mathematical Analysis. He even had students from the Medical School branch and some who were not Starfleet cadets, but who had been given the authorisation to take part in class.

It was flattering. Music was a fascinating subject! Of course, it did not even cross Spock’s mind that most of them were there because they had a more or less acute crush on him or because they were hoping to get into the good graces of Sarek of Vulcan’s son.

“Good morning, Professor Spock,” a chorus of voices replied.

“We have two new joiners today,” Spock said, taking a look at his padd – as if he didn’t know their names – he knew the names of all the cadets by heart. But he was teaching for Humans and he tried his best not to appear… superior. “Mr. Montgomery Scott, currently studying STEM, and Mr. James Kirk, from Aerospace Science. Let us take 3 minutes to get to know the reasons for which they joined our class. Mr. Scott?”

“I joined this class because classical music helps me in… in, gosh, how should I put it… in thinking more clearly, which is, um… important for an Engineer,” Scotty managed to utter. He could not just say that he was here because he felt like losing consciousness whenever he saw Spock’s dad, the beautiful, ethereal and angelic Sarek of Vulcan of whom he thought day and night; he figured that being close to his son would soothe his troubled heart just a bit.

The class participants nodded – yes, clarity of the mind – they all aspired to it and of course this was the main reason for which they were here.

“A valid reason, Mr. Scott, welcome. Good for you. With such thinking, I am certain you shall become one of our top engineers. What about you, Mr. Kirk?”

“Oh, hello again,” Jim said on a menacing tone.

Spock waited, thinking that Mr. Kirk will reveal something more. But no – it seemed like he did not want to add anything else.

“What drove you to our class?” he asked, not wanting to look intimidated by a shameless cadet.

“I drove here by motorcycle,” Jim replied with a grin.

People laughed – some with embarrassment, others with amusement. Spock raised another eyebrow. He was not going to get drawn into childish games. He was the professor, James Kirk was the student. Things were clear.

“Today we shall discuss about one of the most important composers of the Terran late Classicism and  early Romanticism, Franz Schubert. I was mentioning him last time as well; his chamber music is astoundingly beautiful, and his Trio Opus 100 is my Father’s favourite work, therefore it is also dear to me as well. The first movement, which is in sonata form…”

“How do you spell Ssssshhhhhubert??” Scotty leaned towards Jim, writing avidly.

“S-C-H-U-B-E-R-T,” Jim spelled, whilst frowning in Spock’s general direction.

“Thanks, buddy,” he said drawing a rectangle around Schubert’s name and adding a few hearts around it.

Jim smiled smugly.

“One of Professor Spock’s victims, eh?”

“Huh? Oh, no, don’t care about him,” Scotty replied absent-mindedly, trying to focus hard on the main characteristics of this Schubert guy and his Trio. “What’s a Trio, buddy?”

Jim shook his head.

“Why don’t you listen to professor Spock and find out?”

“Well, ‘cause he explains for intelligent people like you, and I am dumb. I don’t know shit except warp core specifications and the colour of Sarek of Vulcan’s eyes.”

“Bloody hell…” Jim cursed. There were love-struck creatures all around him and it seemed like he was the only normal person around, the only person who could see that there was nothing to love about Spock – he didn’t know his dad personally, but he could only presume that he was as infuriating as his son – ah, how he hated him!

 _I hate you_. – he wrote on his own notebook.

He stared at him for the remainder of the class, wanting to just go to him and cup his head and hit him repeatedly against the whiteboard.

“For the next time, your assignment is to listen to Franz Schubert’s entire Trio Opus 100 and describe the feelings inspired to you by the second movement, _Andante con moto_. Class dismissed.”

Jim gingerly placed the wireless headphones over his ears and started playing Beastie Boys’ _Sabotage_.

 

 

***

 

**Homework:**

Listen to:

 **Franz Schubert** : Piano Trio Nr. 2 in E-flat major for piano, violin, and violoncello, Opus 100 - Andante con moto

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e52IMaE-3As

 

 **Beastie Boys** : Sabotage

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5rRZdiu1UE

 


	2. Qualitative Gossip

“Whatcha listenin’?” Leonard asked, seeing Jim on the bed, his headphones on, looking at the ceiling.

“Huh? Oh, nothing much,” Jim admitted. “Just some jazz.”

“Is it for the class?” Leonard chuckled.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Jim frowned. “I am not doing anything for that class. I am going there merely to annoy him, and so far, I am succeeding.”

“I see! Okay, sure! To annoy him. How are the classmates?”

Jim laughed at that.

“The classmates, my friend, are either in love with him – about 90% of them – or, even worse, in love with his dad.”

“His dad? Who, Sarek?”

“Yep. You know him?”

“Everyone knows Sarek. He is like a supreme angel of beauty passing through Starfleet Headquarters and making everyone lose their minds. They say this is how he wins most of diplomatic disputes, he just shows up, dressed in a splendid white robe, and people fall at his feet…”

Jim picked a pillow and he hit Leonard with it, managing to smash down some of his books at the same time.

“You, infuriating teenager!!”

Yes, it was a pleasant evening. Jim got up and put a hoodie on.

“Where are you going?”

“Come on, let’s have a walk.”

“What, outside?” Leonard murmured unhappily.

“Yes!”

Leonard hated going outside. Most of his passions and pleasures were solitary. He loved studying, reading and experimenting and nothing really mattered except his work in which he had invested so much, that he did not even fall in love, never. Jim was his only friend and that was his entire social life. At the same time, he knew it was very unhealthy to stay only inside. He got dressed; his movements lacked any enthusiasm; finally, he followed Jim out of the dorm.

“Ah, the stars! One day very soon, I will explore them!”

“After Spock lifts your punishment,” Leonard said with an evil laugh.

“Bleh. I am sure it will be lifted by the end of the week.”

“It’s Friday,” Leonard pointed out.

“Now who’s infuriating??”

“What’s that kid doing over there?” Leonard suddenly noticed, seeing a thin silhouette farther by, leaning on a wall and apparently throwing up violently.

“That… silhouette… I know him… he’s a kid from the music class, his name is Scotty, come on, perhaps he is ill.”

“A good diagnostic, you are very perceptive,” Leonard replied ironically, running in the direction of his patient-to-be. “I’m a doctor, what is the matter? What – “

Leonard wrapped one solid arm around his waist and supported him, guiding him towards a bench, while Jim was picking his things. He picked the bottle of Scotch, almost empty, and some medicine cases.

“What did you do, kid? Did you mix them?”

Scotty shook his head vaguely.

“How many of these did you swallow?” he asked pointing towards the medicine case.

Scotty did not manage to answer and lost consciousness.

“I am assuming he took all of them,” he said. “Call an air-ambulance, Jim, and fast.”

Soon after, Leonard was lifting Scotty in his arms and deposing him on a gurney. He monitored him closely until they got to the hospital and, once there, he personally made sure that his stomach was completely emptied. Just to be cautious, he moved him to the ICU and remained by his side. They had been lucky that Leonard’s attending doctor was on duty and he had personally assisted the procedures. Leonard was still a student, even though his knowledge and expertise surpassed that of many doctors.

Jim was upset. He was hovering on the corridors, just outside the ICU, waiting to have news from Leonard. He could not stand seeing any suffering – except perhaps Spock, but he was not that lucky – and that fragile kid, mixing booze and medicine, told a story that was familiar to him as well – it spoke about a state of exasperation, of lack of endurance, a state where you simply cannot take it anymore and you look for the easy way out.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Kirk?” a familiar voice asked from behind him. He turned and, to his surprise, he saw Spock himself.

“Sp… Professor, hi. I, um… am having my tonsils checked.”

“In the Intensive Care Unit?”

“It’s an… intense problem.”

Spock frowned, seeing right through his lies, but did not deem it necessary to point it out, perhaps he was here on a delicate family matter and it would have been rude of him to insist.

“Very well… good night.”

“Good night… wait. Are you okay?” Jim asked, all of a sudden.

“I am fine. I have come to see my Father. Excuse me.”

“Sure, best regards to the Ambass– WAIT, is he ill??” Jim exclaimed.

Spock stopped again. He really felt like punching James Kirk, which would have solved his tonsils problem as well, that was certain.

“My Father has suffered a minor accident whilst training for an upcoming mission. It is nothing serious, still – his ankle is affected.“

“So… there is nothing serious,” Jim said with a breath of relief.

“I just said it is a minor matter,” Spock said exasperated.

“Thank God.”

While God had little to nothing to do with his Father’s recovery, Spock did wonder why James was so preoccupied by his Father’s state of health and had looked so relieved when he had mentioned that there was nothing serious. Most certainly, James was yet another of his Father’s… admirers.

Spock nodded and left.

Jim leaned on a wall, looking at his departing figure. DAMN that infuriating Hobgoblin!

“Saw something interesting?”

“Huh?” he said, startled by Leonard who was removing his mask and scrubs. “No, I just saw Spock. It was not interesting.”

“I bet. What was he doing here? Checking on Scotty? News surely travel fast.”

“No, checking on his dad. It seems he’s a patient here.”

“Sarek, really? Hm.”

“What about you, saw something interesting?” Jim repeated the silly question.

“I saw the interior of Scotty’s stomach, I can assure you it was very interesting. The kid did not attempt to commit suicide, which is a relief. He just attempted to get drunk, and managed it very well, especially since he had not eaten anything the whole day.”

“Yeah, it does look as if he is rarely eating… so there was just alcohol, nothing else?”

“LOTS of alcohol, but yeah, nothing else.”

“So… what was with the medicine case we found near him?”

“Not his. A fine lesson for us: not everything is as it looks like at first glance.”

“Fair enough. So… how is he now?”

“Miserable. He says something about Sarek having died… so I am now wondering what is Sarek doing in the hospital anyway…” Leonard said approaching a console and trying to look up information, with Jim by his side.

“Died? Good God! He has a sprained ankle or something. How does such a rumour get amplified to such a degree?”

“Qualitative gossip, my friend. Even though… sprained ankle CAN be conducive to death…”

“What are you EVEN talking about, Leonard? Are you completely nuts?”

“Well, a blood clot can be formed even because such a small injury. It can travel through the body and obstruct a major vessel and after that…”

“What happens after that?”

“After that, you die. And I do a nice autopsy.”

“Oh fuck,” Jim exclaimed. “Then I guess his rumours about his imminent – or presumed death have scared the hell out of Scotty…”

“Why is that?” Leonard asked curiously.

“Because he loves him like crazy.”

“Who, Scotty loves Sarek like crazy??”

“Yeah, you, gossip-boy. He and one million other unfortunate creatures.”

“Hmmmmm,” Leonard said frowning at the console he was currently examining. “I see that Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan is under the care of Prof. Dr. Michael Dreyfuss. I hope he ran all he possible tests…”

Jim rubbed his face.

“Can you go and check?”

“Well… he’s not my patient…”

Jim was furious.

“Yeah but Scotty is your patient and for his peace of mind, you definitely should go and check and make sure there is no problem there and make sure the hobgoblin’s dad is fine.”

“I love it when you are exaggerating usefully. Stay here. I will return shortly.”

Saying which, Leonard left towards the VIP wing.

 

***

The beautiful Jazz Jim is listening to:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=io85zAxiA0E

 

 


	3. Most Sincere Thanks

“Allow me to express my most sincere thanks, Doctor McCoy,” Sarek spoke – “for having intervened and saved my life. I am in your debt.”

“Yeah, don’t mention it. It was not just me who… well… it was a team-effort.”

“I am sure that all the doctors and nurses have done a very good job and they will all receive a token of my gratitude,” he Ambassador replied, sitting up. “Had the blood-clot advanced towards a major artery, I would have been… gone.”

“Yeah, I guess you would have. Anyway. You should know that the one person who was instrumental in saving you has also sustained some injuries and… well…”

“What is their name?”

“He’s a young Engineer. His name is Montgomery Scott.”

“An engineer?” Sarek frowned. “What has an engineer got to do with the localisation of a blood-clot inside the Vulcan arterial system?”

“I cannot divulge this piece of information, Ambassador, but let me tell you one thing: without him, you would have been dead.”

“Indeed?” Sarek raised a brow, still unconvinced.

“Indeed,” Leonard mimicked his arrogant tone. He was starting to understand why Jim really disliked Spock they had so much in common, Father and Son…

“Well in that case, convey him my…”

“Actually, the young man rather injured himself in the process of saving your life.”

Sarek of Vulcan looked at him puzzled.

“Excuse me? Surely you must be joking, Doctor, the medicine you are practicing here does not seem to be so… extreme.”

“It is not,” Leonard said, on a serious tone. “But sometimes, the things we do to get someone’s attention or to save their lives get to be extreme. So, I will bring the young man, together with his bed, right here in your VIP suite. You are both my patients now, and I will take proper care of both of you.”

Something seemed to resonate in Sarek’s heart upon hearing that. Perhaps he had grasped the larger picture, or the compassionate wing of an angel had touched his heart, Leonard could not tell. He saw him nod and went to bring Scotty into the room.

The young man was still unconscious. Leonard brought his bed close to Sarek’s, it was the least he could do for that kid. Destiny or… whatever, perhaps some other mysterious force – would play a role, he hoped, to soothe that wounded heart.

Jim was waiting for him on the corridor, he did not want to get home, he insisted in staying here with Leonard. The truth was he was sincerely worried for the ambassador and all their crazy speculation about the blood-clot had happened to be painfully real. It really was like in a badly-written theatre play, but it was what had actually happened. It was crazy. A moment of negligence could have had catastrophic consequences.

He looked at Spock who was sitting on the set of chairs opposite to him and had not spoken a single word in hours. He seemed to be in such distress, that it was breaking Jim’s heart. He was biting his own clenched fist and there were traces of green blood on his knuckles. He did not seem to care he was observed. Jim was looking at a person who had seemingly “lost it.”

He got up from the chair slowly and went to the vending machine, from where he procured a strong coffee. He then picked a box of sanitary wipes and went near Spock.

“Hey…” he murmured, startling him.

Spock looked up, making a conscious effort to remember his name, which almost scared Jim. He was looking at a very distressed man.

“Give me that hand,” Jim said on a firm tone, extending his own hand towards Spock’s.

Only then Spock saw what he had done to himself and he became aware of the magnitude of his distress. Only then did he observe James Kirk who was, seemingly, looking after him.

“Come now. It is okay. Your Father is out of the words, Leonard messaged me he is fine.”

“He – he did? Why does he not come to inform me?”

“Because he has his hands full. He will be with us soon,” Jim said sitting down on the chair next to him and taking Spock’s wounded hand. He cleaned it with a disinfectant and wrapped neatly in a sterile bandage.

“You have adequate first-aid knowledge,” Spock observed, leaving him tend to his wound and actually feeling grateful for it. Ever since his childhood he had been unable to get rid of that nervous tic of biting his own hands when feeling pressured or anxious. It was the least Vulcanish and the most Human characteristic of his behaviour.

“I live with a doctor, it is normal”, Jim replied softly.

“You live with Doctor McCoy?”

“He is my room-mate.”

Spock remained silent for a while, as if contemplating the information received.

“Doctor McCoy is a skilful Doctor.”

“Yes, he is. He is a very good Doctor. My sincere opinion of him is that he can even cure death. Remember those words.”

Spock did not comment. Instead, he took the cup of coffee from Jim’s hand and took a sip.

“It was for me, yes?”

“Yes. You should also eat something.”

“I cannot.”

“You cannot, but I am sure you could try. What would your Father say if he knew you haven’t been looking after yourself?”

“He would be… displeased. Bring me a sandwich from the machine, no meat please.”

“Okay.”

Normally, it would have annoyed the hell out of Jim to be ordered around like that, but now it was alright, and he really wanted to help him snap out of that shitty mood. He brought him a sandwich and retook his place near him, letting him eat in peace.

“Is it true that a young student tried to take his own life, thinking that my Father has died?”

“He did not really try to ‘take his own life’, gosh…” Jim commented, realizing that gossip went both ways, and no one was safe from its tentacles. “He just got very drunk and nearly passed out. Leonard and I were just passing by and we could help. With his unintentional help, we managed to figure out that your dad was in danger.”

Spock shivered. Those words – ‘Dad’, ‘Danger’ – triggered profound reactions of panic and despair inside him.

“What is the young man’s name?”

“Montgomery Scott.”

“The young man who joined my music class at the same time with you…”

“Yes. Exactly. Him.”

“I can only deduce that he joined my class in the hopes that I may notice him, that I may introduce him to my Father. Which I would have done, as Mr. Scott is known to be a top scientist, it was unnecessary to do something so foolish…”

“He did not know that. When we love, we are just plain stupid.”

Spock turned his head and looked into Jim’s eyes.

“Why did you join my class Mr. Kirk?”

Jim smiled widely.

“Because you annoy the hell out of me, and I want to know you better and see what are the exquisite qualities that make you so damn infuriating and annoying.”

To his surprise, Spock smiled and relaxed a bit, sitting back and enjoying the coffee. One minute later, they were both laughing – and for some reason, Spock’s laugh just filled Jim’s heart with joy.

Not long after, Leonard came out of the VIP room to talk to them.

Spock jumped up on his feet, looking at him expectantly.

“Your Father, Mr. Spock, is fine and has requested to see you. Be mindful of what you are talking, as the young man who saved his life is also in the same room.”

“Yes, Doctor. Excuse me, gentlemen.”

He simply rushed inside, leaving Leonard alone with Jim.

Jim was looking at Spock’s departing figure with a smile.

“Stop looking at his ass,” Leonard giggled, plopping beside him.

“Stop being an ass,” the reply came. “He is quite alright.”

“Who Professor Hobgoblin?”

“Yes. He is quite alright…” Jim repeated, now studying the doors which had been shut behind Spock.

Leonard shook his head. Jim was developing a crush. It was really the end of the world.


	4. Feeling

Sarek got out of his bed and came closer to the resting figure of Montgomery Scott, the patient who had been brought into his VIP suite. He looked at him for a while – a fragile human, of a thin constitution, a slender body which showcased a lack of interest for food and a lot of moving around. He had long, beautiful fingers which were stained by various substances he was undoubtedly manipulating during his work hours.

He touched his forehead, as if he wanted to check his temperature – in fact, he just wanted to touch him, to touch his mind – to be more precise, but since he could not just do that without the other person’s consent, he did what he could.

A torrent of emotions of indescribable intensity rushed towards his own consciousness – he removed his hand for a little while, to adjust his own receptors and mental shields. There was love, devotion unhidden, affection – all for him – there was nothing else in the young human’s consciousness, except love for Sarek of Vulcan – and such love, that it swept him off his feet – he, who could have – and had had – any being that struck his fancy.

He only had an IV, so it was easy to move the young human around.

He lifted him in his strong arms and returned to his own bed, placing Scotty near him.

He didn’t know why he was doing this – he just – had to.

Wanted to.

Leonard came inside the suite just then and he nearly dropped the medical scanner which he was holding.

“What in the name of God are you Even Doing??” he murmured on an aggressive tone.

“Hush now Doctor. He is sleeping.”

“In your bed??”

“He um… looked cold.”

“There are blankets in that locker over there,” Leonard pointed out logically.

“I did not know that,” Sarek said innocently, “and besides, he is much better here.”

Leonard looked at him for a moment, as if pondering over his next response.

“Are you going to use him and discard him? He saved your life, damn it!”

Sarek got out of the bed, standing straight. Even ill, he looked imposing, intimidating and it gave Leonard really cold chills.

“I am going to say this once, Doctor,” he told him on a low, cold tone. “Get out.”

“What’s the matter, have I hurt your feelings?” Leonard snapped at him, not really caring that he was Sarek of Vulcan or the Praetor of Romulus or the Emperor of Andoria or whatever. “If you hurt him, I will – “

“I Will Not,” Sarek stopped him. “I will not hurt this human.”

Something in his determined tone seemed to really resonate with Leonard. He looked at him with narrowed eyes, studying him, wondering if he should trust him.

Finally, he left the scanner on a table and silently went out of the room.

Sarek was secretly pleased that Leonard had protested. It meant that the young human was cared for, that he had friends who looked after him. He returned to bed, lounging near him and taking him in his arms. He could sense his emotions amply through the touch, and they were pure and beautiful.

He was loved by many, adored and considered a living god on many worlds. On his own planet, people considered him a king – he did not dispute it much. But such love, he had never felt from anyone.

The door opened for the second time and his son, Spock, entered the room, followed by another human whom he vaguely knew. He gestured Spock to come closer, which his son did. He was pleased to notice that Spock did not even flinch upon seeing another man in his bed.

“How are you feeling, Father?” Spock asked on a low tone, taking his hand and deposing a soft kiss on it.

“I am adequate and quite pleased to be alive, thanks to the prompt intervention of your Starfleet colleagues and that of the doctor.”

“Father, this is James. He is – he is my student,” Spock said awkwardly, seeming to just realize that he had been hanging around on the corridors with Jim for the past six hours and that Jim was not his friend, but his – gosh, his student.

“James What?” Sarek asked, amused.

“James Kirk,” Jim thought it necessary to introduce himself properly. “I was the one responsible for the accurate speculation that led to the discovery of your blood clot.”

“Accurate Speculation,” Sarek smiled. That sounded so ridiculous. “Accurate speculation on the physiology of Vulcans?”

“On the reasons for which Scotty attempted to take his own life, which conducted to the hypothesis that you may be sicker than the doctors previously thought.”

“Did this man attempt suicide?” Sarek asked, wrapping one arm around Scotty’s delicate waist and holding him closer. Whatever they thought of him, he could not care less.

“We thought so. It then proved that he did not actually attempt that,” Jim started saying, but Sarek signalled them to be quiet and aligned his fingers on Scotty’s face. He did not care if he had his formal permission or not. If this man was in danger, he wanted to know right now.

_I love Sarek of Vulcan. I love Sarek of Vulcan. I love Sarek of Vulcan. If he dies, I will not continue living, no matter what they’ll think of me. I cannot live in a world in which he no longer exists. I need to at least know he exists somewhere in this big universe, and he is safe. All my inventions are made so that the universe is safer for him to live in. Everything that I am is destined to make his existence easier and more beautiful, even if he never knows I exist._

There was a strong inclination towards self-harm, but there was so much devotion, pure and unaltered by anything. He, Sarek of Vulcan, was everything for the human called Montgomery Scott.

“What’s he doin’?” Jim murmured to Spock.

“He is melding with him, in order to assess his mental stability, I presume.”

“He’d better not meddle with him!!”

“Meld, not meddle, Jim… Ah how you can be infuriating!”

“That is my best quality,” Jim chuckled. They had taken a few steps back, to allow Sarek the peace and quiet, necessary for the meld.

Spock turned to look at James Kirk, the infuriating, disobedient brat that had enrolled into his music class for the sole purpose of annoying him and who had broken any written and unwritten rule of Starfleet. He doubted that Jim could only be infuriating. In the past few hours, he had learnt that he could be supportive, kind and caring, a good friend and companion.

“Why have you stayed with me all day?” he suddenly asked him. Unlike his Father, he couldn’t just extend his hand and meld with Jim and find out what went through his mind, even though he really, really, really wanted to do that – just there and then!!

“Because you needed a friend.”

Spock felt his heart ache upon hearing those word.

“You are my student,” Spock said, already regretting every word and not realizing he was just defending himself against that terrible, scary thing called _feeling_.

“That excludes being friends?” Jim asked matter-of-factly.

“Of course it does,” Spock said stubbornly. “I am not friends with my students. It may suggest that I practice favouritism and could generate an amply amount of gossip which is literally the most disgusting thing possible.”

Jim looked at him for a while, with his blue eyes which reflected coldness and disinterest as his own means of protection against… his own self, ultimately. He then turned around without saying one word and left the room.

Spock looked after him, suddenly overwhelmed by a terrible feeling of emptiness, as if suddenly the air in the room was not enough.

“Son,” Sarek said softly.

“Yes?” Spock replied, turned towards him, his thoughts scattered and not really knowing what to do, how to act, what to say.

“Humans are exceptionally beautiful beings. I know this because your mother was so. Twenty years have passed since I lost her. There is nothing that can match the splendour of a human soul. Do not break what you cannot repair.”


	5. He Wanted Him

Scotty was dreaming. He was dreaming about what occupied his entire heart and soul every single moment – that he was in Sarek of Vulcan’s arms. His arms, hidden in the ample sleeves of his white robe, were like two large wings, beautiful and splendid, protecting him from everything. Sarek of Vulcan was like an archangel… Sarek of… Vulcan?

Sarek of Vulcan smiled, holding him tighter against himself, if that was even possible, given the fact that the bed they were sharing was not particularly big.

He tried to sit up, to look at him – was he in bed near – near…?

“Yes, you are in bed near me, Mr. Scott,” Sarek said softly, caressing his hair with a soothing gesture.

Scotty felt he was going to lose consciousness.

“Why??”

“Because so I wanted,” Sarek replied.

Scotty blinked a few times. Sarek wanted to keep him in his arms?

A doctor he vaguely knew came into the room and looked at them; then, upon being granted some sort of silent permission, he came closer and scanned them both.

“Your biosignatures are mixing and I cannot get correct readings. You will have to put him on his own bed, Ambassador.”

Sarek stood up and picked Scotty in his arms. The young human wrapped his arms around his neck and held him very tight.

“Please, no, no. Please, let me be in your arms for one more minute.”

“Listen to me,” Sarek said putting him on his own bed for Leonard to be able to scan him properly. “The good doctor will take the necessary readings and then he will prescribe a treatment for you. Then, you will return into my arms and I will make sure you do not leave them anytime soon.”

Scotty was having a hard time processing all this, but while he was struggling to understand what Sarek was talking about – and not because he himself had trouble understanding, but because Sarek was speaking the most extraordinary things – the readings were taken, and he was once again lifted up by two strong arms.

“How is he, doctor? What must I do?”

“Are you taking responsibility for this man’s health?” Leonard asked.

“Yes, I am.”

“Then you will receive instructions regarding his treatment, diet and exercise program. Is he going to live with you?”

“Yes.”

Scotty felt the room was spinning very fast upon hearing that. He was going to live with Sarek of Vulcan? He closed his eyes as the world went dark again – too many emotions, too many feelings – and all of them coming from just that short word.

“You need to stop making him faint,” Leonard scolded him, shaking his head. It is not good for his blood pressure.

“Thank you, doctor. You may leave.”

“Gee, thanks,” Leonard murmured, leaving the room. He really disliked that infuriating Ambassador and his glamorous, ‘I-am-magnificent’ attitude. If only he could smack him! That would have been so pleasant. Jim was SO RIGHT in his complete dislike towards the Vulcan race, he finally understood them, they were so full of themselves and so infuriating! Oh, wait… Jimmy no longer seemed to feel that way about the noble Vulcan race… that was pretty much so, Jimmy had started liking that young professor Spock who, unfortunately, was the Ambassador’s son… which meant he was going to see both those hobgoblins quite often… gosh. Gosh. Gosh.

Leonard swore to himself to never, ever fall in love – and if he did, he would never fall in love with a Vulcan. It was utterly ridiculous to love a Vulcan.

With those thoughts, he opened the door of the dorm room and entered. He was dead-tired after so many hours spent at the hospital and needed to rest, and shower, and rest again and eventually get a little drunk.

“Heya, Bones. I cleaned the room.”

“What? Why???” Leonard asked worriedly, coming to him, flipping a mini-tricorder open and scanning him thoroughly.

“Put that thing out of my face,” Jim said pushing him away.

“Why have you been cleaning? That is a sign of severe viral infection, migraine, indigestion, high blood pressure, severe anxiety, OCD…”

“What? Cleaning is a disease-symptom?”

“In your case, yes.”

Jim didn’t know if he had to laugh or cry or be angry – or all of them.

“I cleaned because it was dirty and chaotic.”

Leonard shook his head.

“You cleaned because you cannot cope with the anxiety of having fallen in love with that little jerk. And you felt the need to channel your energy through some activity, which let me tell you, I am glad it was cleaning and not space-jumping.”

“I am not allowed to space-jump.”

Leonard could not help but to notice that Jim had not denied being in love – or being anxious for that matter.

“Is there something I can do?” Leonard asked softly.

“About space-jump? I doubt it.”

“NOT about space-jump. Something I can do right now to make you feel better?”

“I don’t know… sex maybe?”

“I am not gay, Jim, for the 10th time, and you do not even like me that way, and besides, you love someone.”

“Oh, bloody hell,” Jim said turning with his face in the pillow and wanting to just bite from it.

Leonard knew there was nothing he could do. Jim had fallen in love and he had been brutally rejected – not that it was the wisest thing to fall in love with one of your professors for that matter – but then again, who could choose? The heart wanted what the heart wanted and that was the end of story.

“Wanna go and get drunk?” Leonard suggested.

“No, Bones. I actually want to stay here and listen to some music. If there is any kind of tribute I can bring to this… shitty situation, at least I can do my homework and listen to the music he is teaching. For tomorrow, we must listen to a contemporary music piece and analyse it. There is no way in hell I can analyse it, but at least I can listen to it.”

“Is it pretty? Put it on through the speakers, I am curious.”

“I don’t know if it is pretty or not. It just makes my heart ache.”

“Why?”

“Because I think that Spock listened to it too, and now I am listening to it as well, and it sort of makes me want to hit my head against the wall.”

“There is no need to harm yourself, I can do that very efficiently for you.”

“Thanks, Bones. You are a real friend,” Jim replied with a smile, whilst scrolling through his padd for the homework. “Here it is, I found it.”

“What’s it called?”

“It’s called ‘No Words Were Needed Between Then Anymore’ by AnJoan Grey.”

“Who is AnJoan Grey?”

“The composer.”

“Ah, okay. Never heard of him. Who is he?”

“No one.”

Jim routed the piece of music through the speakers and they remained silent, listening to the melancholic mourning of the clarinet. It spoke of love and despair and long-lost hopes.

 

“Am I going to live with you?”

“Yes, Sarek replied simply.

“Why.”

“Because I want to.”

“What about what I want?”

“You want too.”

“How do you know?”

“I can read you through the touch.”

“But… do you even want me?”

Sarek of Vulcan did not reply to that question. Instead, he rolled over him and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Yes, he wanted him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AnJoan Grey: No Words Were Needed  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuN49xLvQmI


	6. Pure Love

Spock entered the classroom, walking much slower than usual, there was some uncertainty in his entire demeanour, in his walking, his attitude. He feared looking up into the amphitheatre and discovering that Jim was not there. And why would he be there, after all?

“Good morning, cadets,” he said, sitting down and switching the consoles on. His mind was wandering, and he felt horrible, he would have cancelled this class but the mid-term exams were closing in and he could not do that. “Please select the score which is found at page 203 in the manual and let us look at it together. Even though this is contemporary music and it is considered ‘hard to digest’ by some musical critics, it is my opinion that…”

Spock continued to talk, aware only of the fact that the students followed his instructions as usual.

Jim was looking at him with love and with sadness, having realized that his feelings, which had overwhelmed him in the last few days – were not returned in the least. Yes, he loved Spock – son of Sarek – and it hurt like nothing had ever hurt in his entire life. And he was not even into men – or was he? He had never paid much attention to his own preferences – anything went – as they say – but now, as love grew, immense and shattering – he saw no one but him.

“It is disappointing to see that even now, as the exams are closing in, you are not doing your assignments. Who managed to listen and analyse the work by AnJoan Grey which I indicated to you during our last class?”

“I did,” Jim said, and their eyes met.

Spock remained silent for a moment. No matter what thoughts went through his mind at that point, nothing reflected on his face. He resumed talking, after a short hesitation, presenting the examination topics to the students and indicating what they had to learn.

“Your participation to the mid-term exam is obligatory, with two exceptions: that of cadet Montgomery Scott who is on medical leave, and that of cadet James Kirk, who is to resume the flight and space jump lessons, effective immediately, as per Admiral Pike’s orders, and therefore can no longer participate in this class after today.”

Jim did not know what to think or say anymore – not that he would have actually been able to say something during the class. At the end of it, however, he just wanted to storm out of the class – except people were crowding around Spock as usual and he could not advance fast enough, he felt like suffocating there.

He left.

Little chances he had now to even see him…

Space-jump – good thing he was being allowed to resume those – acceleration and gravity were very good things to help fill in the emptiness in one’s heart and the pain that ate away at you – just like a worm eats an apple.

Suddenly, a firm hand took a good grip of his arm and he was pulled away in another direction.

That touch –

“What the hell – Spock what the hell?!”

“Silence,” Spock ordered, pulling him in a nearby office and closing the door with a brusque gesture. Next, he pushed Jim against a wall and kissed him ferociously, pressing his body with his.

Jim could not even react at first, shocked to suddenly find himself in the arms of his loved one. Then, he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck and kissed back with hunger and despair – and then his mind restarted abruptly, and all the anger and hurt came back with a vengeance. He cupped his face and broke the kiss.

“What the hell are you doing, you infuriating elf!? Do you think you can just burst into my life and – kiss me??”

“Yes,” Spock said gravely, not letting him go.

“You just expelled me from the damn class!”

“You cannot continue to be my student.”

“And why is that??”

“Because I do not kiss my own students,” Spock said, his lips close to Jim’s once again.

“Let me guess: regulations!”

“Exactly.”

It seemed to be a very simple explanation, which momentarily short-circuited Jim’s brain. It was his turn to launch at Spock and devour his mouth hungrily, making him walk backwards and hit against a desk and then against the edge of a sofa. They fell together on the sofa, with Jim on top of Spock.

“Why – why did – why do you –“ Jim tried to speak but he barely could articulate any words, his thoughts were not even forming.

Spock rolled over, changing their positions – he was much stronger, of course, and Jim was not fighting him at all.

“You thought I rejected you, back at the hospital. But I was not. I was just rejecting my own feelings, which I had trouble dealing with. I will not let you go, James Kirk – I love you, and I want you to be mine.”

“Yours? Your… what, more exactly?” Jim asked, his heart pounding in his chest, feeling more scared than he had ever felt in his entire life.

“My mate.”

Jim grew still for a while, almost not breathing as his own mind was internalizing that answer and understanding it, the consequences, the short road they had travelled to reach there. He was not sure if he had to say something in return too – he had no idea what, in any case. He knew this: he had fallen in love with him, and if there was the slightest chance to be with him, he will take that chance, no matter what. To say no, it would mean to lose his own soul.

“I love you, Spock,” Jim said. It was what his heart had been saying the whole time ever since he had seen him – even if his own mind had said various other nonsense.

And then, their lips met again.

 

The ceremony was small, but very well organised by Sarek’s attendant. It was taking place at the Embassy and a small group of people had been invited. It was not because Sarek was in any way ashamed of his choice – but because Scotty was still fragile and his soul was severely shaking, not quite believing what was happening to him.

He was to be Sarek of Vulcan’s mate.

Sarek was just helping him dress in a beautiful ceremonial Vulcan robe. It had many ties and ribbons and Sarek insisted in doing it himself – not because his attendant wouldn’t have done a good job, but because he did not want other hands to touch Scotty.

“Why are we doing this?” Scotty asked.

“I have explained three times already, Little One.”

“But you will ruin your diplomatic career and plans and ambassadorial… things. I mean you are a king of some sort, no?”

“Yes,” Sarek replied calmly, lifting his chin so that he could tie the upper ribbons.

“You see? Why do you want to ruin your life with… someone like me?”

“I am not going to ruin anything. I do what I want.”

“I mean… if you want to just… sleep with me… I’ll… do it, you know? It is not necessary to do… all this.”

Sarek stopped what he was doing for a short moment and looked into his eyes severely.

“Mr. Scott, next time you say such nonsense, you will brusquely understand just how heavy my hand is. I am taking you to be my mate because I want to, not because I fancy sleeping with you, and I cannot do so outside a bond. I am Sarek of Vulcan; I can sleep with whomever I like at any given moment, no being has ever resisted me – and not because I forced them to, please do not misunderstand me here. However, I am committing to you because you, tiny and wonderful Human, gained my heart and it is yours to keep.”

Scotty felt tears fall on his cheeks – happy tears, like he had never experienced.

Taking advantage that his loved one had momentarily been rendered speechless, Sarek finished tying and adjusting his robe and took his hand. Without asking him anything else – like, if he was ready or something – he walked out the door holding his hand into his.

The group of people present stood up – Christopher Pike, Leonard McCoy who seemed to dislike everything, Janice Rand, Nyota Uhura and a few other cadets and professors – and last – but not least, Spock and Jim, holding hands and leaning on one another as if wanting to just melt into each other.

“Beloved friends,” Sarek began. A while ago, a painful and life-changing incident took place in my life. As you know, I am Vulcan and whatever I say must be taken literally. After having sprained my ankle and being brought to the hospital, I met a young Human who was instrumental in determining that I was in far more danger than I thought – and who helped save my life – although indirectly. For the direct and extraordinarily helpful action, I must thank Dr. Leonard McCoy, my son Spock and his – his friend, James Kirk.”

He took a short breath, looking at Spock.

“James Kirk is my mate,” Spock said loud and clear, making everyone turn towards him in astonishment.

Sarek smiled.

“Then this day is twice as happy than I thought. Have you given him a bond yet, my son?”

“Not yet. I wanted to acquire your blessing first.”

“Come closer, my children.”

Jim and Spock came close to Sarek and he turned towards them, still holding Scotty’s hand strongly in his own.

“James Kirk,” Sarek said. “Do you truly and wholeheartedly wish to become my son’s mate?”

“I do,” Jim said. He could not believe it either, he had just said… _I do_.

“And you, my son. Here in my presence, do you promise to take care of your chosen one, to cherish him and be truthful to him and to never again hide your true feelings for him?”

“I do, because I love him,” Spock said serenely.

“Then give him your bond, my son, and may your union be blessed.”

As Spock was carefully placing his fingers on Jim’s face and was starting the delicate process of creating the bond, Jim felt as if he was being embraced from within, with love and care and with grace… it was blissful in every way. It felt as if life was just beginning.

Sarek watched them silently, with a beautiful smile on his lips, and still holding Scotty’s hands. Jim and Spock had both closed their eyes; they had instinctively made one step closer to one another, drawn by the pure force of the bond which now united them, lost in the contemplation of their love.

“Your turn now, Little One. Are you ready to love Sarek of Vulcan until forever?”

“Yes,” Scotty said, looking at him with pure devotion.

“And do you promise not to throw me away when you will be tired of me, or when I will grow old?”

“I adore you. You are my entire life.”

Sarek did not need any other encouragement. He touched his face and his mind, ad their bond burst into existence with the speed of lightning, beautiful and bright. He had chosen Montgomery Scott. It was illogical, it was unbelievable to many. But it was right.

In the end, there was only love.

**Author's Note:**

> Story by AnJoan Grey
> 
> (Drop a comment if you love AnJoan Grey; also if you hate him)


End file.
